Dylan and Roger on the beach (a flashback story)
Roger, Sheila and Dylan, through a flashback, tells four of the children about the time that Roger and Dylan were in Florida. Scene Dylan's townhouse. Derek, Ashley, Sammy and Courtney Sue are playing and they see a picture that was on one of the shelves in the study. Derek is confused, and he looks for his daddy to explain. COURTNEY SUE: What is that, Derek? DEREK: Dunno, Courtney. Maybe Daddy can tell me. ASHLEY: Where did you find it? DEREK: It was in the study. I went in there to get one of my toys, and the picture was on the mantel. I don't know what it means. SAMMY: What is the picture of? DEREK: A sand castle. I don't know where it was even taken. (Enter Dylan, Sheila and Roger. They are grinning.) SHEILA: What are you four doing? DEREK: Sorry, Aunt Sheila, I found this picture when I was cleaning my toys up. DYLAN: It's not your fault, pal. I think it was accidentally knocked down when the maid cleaned. DEREK: Why do you have a picture of a sand castle, Daddy? DYLAN: That is one of my most cherished memory. That sand castle was a major time in my life. COURTNEY SUE: What do you mean, Uncle Dylan? DYLAN: That sand castle was a cherished time for me. ASHLEY: Could you tell us about it, please? DYLAN: Sure, Roger and I will both tell you about it. COURTNEY SUE: Were you there, Aunt Sheila? SHEILA: No, honey. I was back in Harpers Falls. Dylan had been asked to visit by Aunt Patricia. (The kids get settled. Sammy holding Lollie, while Derek holds his favorite Baby Tender Love doll. Ashley and Courtney sue set next to their respective twins. Dylan and Roger grin at one another and they begin their story.) ROGER: Picture it, West Palm Beach, Florida. My mommy and Daddy and me and my sisters and brothers were there at that time. (The scene shifts to a beach near the Lamberts home. A very young Dylan, at that time, five years old, was playing on the beach, building a sand castle. Roger is watching Dylan build. Alicia and Caitlyn were playing with a beach ball and Kip was digging in the sand with his pail and shovel. All five were content.) ROGER: A nice castle, Dyl. DYLAN: Thank you. BILL (Roger's late father): Very well done, Dylan. DYLAN: Thank you, Uncle Bill. PATRICIA: You are very talented, darling. DYLAN: Thank you, Aunt Patricia. (Along comes a bully, running.) BULLY: Get outta my way, loser. BILL (angrily): Watch it yourself, young man. BULLY: Whatever! (In an act of sheer malice, he kicks Dylan's sand castle over. He then runs off, laughing.) KIP: Hey, you! You get back here! (He, Alicia and Caitlyn take off after the nasty bully. Bill and Patricia following after) DYLAN: My sand castle! It's RUINED! (Dylan breaks down crying) ROGER: That monster! I-----I----I want to get even with him! DYLAN: He did it out of meanness! ROGER: I am sorry, Dyl Pickle. That rotten person! How dare he hurt you! (Roger walks up to his broken hearted cousin, and puts his arms around him, gently caressing his hair. The first time he ever did that to calm his younger cousin.) BILL: I am demanding you to go and apologize to my nephew for what you did! BULLY: And what if I don't?! You can't tell me what to do! Donald Trump is my father! PATRICIA (angrily): I don't care! You had no right to do that! That beach was near OUR home! BULLY: I can do WHATEVER I want! ALICIA: That was nasty what you did to him! CAITLYN: You had no right! KIP: My dad's right! You apologize to Dyl! BULLY: No! (The Bully shoves Kip, Alicia hits him in the stomach; Caitlyn kicks him in the shin.) PATRICIA: Girls, girls. ALICIA: HE shoved Kip! PATRICIA: Yes, he did, but that doesn't mean you repay him violence for violence. BILL: Come along, young man! (He has the bully in a strong grip.) BULLY: Let go of me! (Alicia and Caitlyn see Roger comforting a brokenhearted Dylan. This is the first time they see that their brother has a strong bond with the sensitive Dylan. They run up, Kip as well, comforting Dylan. Patricia and Bill bring the bully to Dylan.) PATRICIA: Apologize to my nephew. BULLY: No! BILL: If you do not, I will tell your parents! BULLY: So what?! My father will approve of me doing so! ROGER: You apologize to him, or else I will tell my family what you did to my mother's garden! (Patricia looks at the bully. Then at Roger.) PATRICIA: What did he do to my garden, honey? ROGER: He came over and yanked all the flowers out of the ground. PATRICIA: And I blamed the gardener for it. When it wasn't his fault to begin with. Bill, remind me to apologize to him. Now, sir, I will be telling your parents about what you did to my garden, but I will forget all about it if you apologize to my nephew for kicking his sand castle over. BULLY: That's blackmail! ALICIA: You use it all the time in school! BULLY: So? CAITLYN: If you use it, so can we! BULLY (muttering): I am sorry, kid! I shouldn't have kicked your castle over! PATRICIA: Thank you! BULLY: Whatever! (The bully, now defeated, stalks back towards his mansion. He was mad.) BILL: Are you all right, son? DYLAN: Yeah, I am fine now, Uncle Bill. PATRICIA: Why don't you go and lie down, dear? Roger will be with you. DYLAN (tears still falling down his face): Yeah, I think I will. (The family goes back to the mansion. Roger has his arm around Dylan; Alicia and Caitlyn are rubbing his back, and Kip is on the other side of him. The flashback fades.) FADE IN: the present. Courtney Sue is quiet. Sammy and Derek have their arms around one another, with their sisters comforting them too. COURTNEY SUE: That is awful, Uncle Dylan. ROGER: Yes, it was. He cried himself to sleep that night. DYLAN: Yeah, I did. When Sheila found out about it though, she was incensed. ASHLEY: You got mad at Daddy? SHEILA (smiling, as she put an arm around her twin cousin): No, sweetie, I wasn't mad at your daddy. I was mad at that bully! I sure got back at HIM though. DYLAN (this is news to him and Roger): When did you do that? SHEILA: Remember when he was pasted with cake at that boring dinner party we went to when we were at the Academy? DYLAN (shocked): That was YOU? SHEILA (smiling): Yop! That was me! I told Grandfather what he had done to you, and when I found out that he was a student at the Academy, I planned it, with Grandfather's help, that he get hit with a cake at a dinner party. ROGER: I remember that. Dad and Mom were laughing about it for days! The Trumps pulled him out of the Academy the next day! They sent him to military school! (The kids are giggling, although all four of them were not sure of what was going on.) DEREK: Did you rebuild that sand castle, Daddy? ROGER: Yes, he and I both did, pal. We made a better sand castle than the first one. COURTNEY SUE: And that is the one in the picture, right? DYLAN: That is right, honey. ASHLEY: What happened to the others? DYLAN: Well, Aunt Patricia still lives here in Boston; Caitlyn lives in town here too; you know Rog lives with us. Uncle Bill and Alicia were killed; and Kip died of Cancer. SHEILA: They were killed by a person who hated us both mercilessly. COURTNEY SUE: I am glad you are all right. DYLAN: Thanks, Courtney. Now, you kids go and play. I have to take care of some things. SAMMY: All right. Come on, Derek. We have a tea party to play. DEREK: Ok, see you Daddy. DYLAN: See you, buddy. (Sammy, Courtney Sue and Ashley scamper out of the room. Derek looks at his father. He runs to him and gives him a big hug.) DEREK: I love you, Daddy. DYLAN: I love you too, slugger. (Derek scampers out to follow Sammy. Dylan's eyes shine with tears.) ROGER: Still some memories of it, eh? DYLAN: Yeah, I just hope that neither Derek or Ashley have to deal with what we did. SHEILA: We can't always be sure of that, hon. The kids deal with things far worse than what we dealt with when we were kids. (Just then, Adam comes in.) ADAM: Hey guys, why are you so somber? DYLAN: We're just indulging in some nostalgia. ADAM: Ah, there was that picture. I misplaced it. DYLAN: YOU misplaced it? ADAM: Yeah, I thought it was a picture of Derek's sand castle we made in Hull. DYLAN (laughing): Wow! Who'd have thought a sand castle could be such a catalyst, eh? (The others laugh as well. The cleansing laughter helps dispel the melancholy.) ADAM: What is so funny? DYLAN: Come on, honey. There is a cheesecake with our names on it. Aunt Victoria brought it over. We'll explain it all there, over some cheesecake. (The four go to the kitchen. The scene fades) Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes